Blooming Flower Bud
by Uchiha Sasha
Summary: When Moeko's mother attains a new job that requires her to mover often, Moeko is sent to Seireitei Academy. Something is weird about this school…Ghosts, demons? What are they talking about! Bleach AU -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! I finally decided to post something! Now, because of school I may not be able to update every week, but I'll do my best! Flames and comments are welcome; ideas are very much appreciated! Hope you enjoy!_

_**Summary:**__ Moeko just transferred to Seireitei Academy, now she must adjust to the school. Something is weird about this school though. Ghost, demons? What are they talking about! (Bleach AU)_

* * *

"Ready for your first day, dear?" A tanned black-haired woman with dark blue eyes asked a girl on the backseat of the vehicle. Smiling the woman turned to face the backseat, her hand still firmly grasping onto the steering wheel.

"Yeah mom. Just a little nervous, that's all." Came the soft and quiet reply from the girl sitting on the back, her blue orbs fixed on the hands atop her lap.

Sensing her child's sadness and nervousness the woman's eyes softened. "Moeko, I'm sorry. I wish I could take you with me, but then you wouldn't be able to go to high school properly. Please understand that." As the mother continued her eyes trailed back towards the road, sadness evident in them.

Moeko raised her head, gazing at her mother head as she drove towards her new school. She understood that if she went along with her mother she wouldn't receive proper education, but it still saddened her to be separated from her mom.

Gazing towards the window Moeko spotted her new school. The school was a plain white building with dorms placed around it, along with some other buildings. Gardens neatly trimmed surrounded the school, along with a few statues and tables. Despite the building's harmless appearance something about it sent shivers up Moeko's spine.

"Isn't it absolutely beautiful, Moeko? Your aunt used to go to this school, I thought it'd be a great school for you." Snapping her head to face her mom at the sound of her voice, Moeko completely forgot about the school's unnerving aura. Slowly Moeko nodded, enjoying the sound of her guardian's soft voice. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter harshly as her mom pulled over in front of the academy. Gulping she exited the car, walking slowly towards the car's trunk to remove her baggage.

"I'll make sure to e-mail you when I can. I have to go now, the plane leaves in about 2 hours." Waving the woman stepped on the gas pedal, waving at her daughter as she drove away. Hesitantly Moeko walked towards the academy's doors, her stomach urging her to just run after her mother's van. As she opened the door she could feel her stomachs butterflies soaring like crazy. Desperately trying to regain her absent composure she took a deep breath, mentally cursing the butterflies inside her.

"Yo! You must be the new student, Moeko!" Jumping said student frantically searched for the owner of the voice. Moeko could feel her heart burst with bewilderment, couldn't these people be quieter? Finally her eyes met a womanly figure. Her wild black hair suppressed by a bandana tied atop her head.

"I'm Shiba Kuukaku, the secretary of Seireitei Academy! You're Yuurito Moeko, correct?" After nodding at the woman's question Moeko felt herself being dragged by the secretary. "Oi, Ganju! Make yourself useful and get this brat's baggage and take it to her room!"

Allowing herself to be dragged around the halls Moeko tried to obtain a good glimpse of the school. It seemed normal, white walls with black flooring. Every hall also seemed to be exactly the same, as Moeko noted this she immediately tried to remember each turn the secretary Kuukaku took.

Suddenly Kuukaku paused, while knocking on the door she helped Moeko to her feet. Kuukaku handed sheets of paper to the young girl, adding short explanations as to what each paper was as she gave them. Soon a man with wavy brown hair, amber brown eyes, and glasses opened the door. Stepping out of the classroom the man offered a warm smile to Moeko.

"Welcome to Seireitei Academy. I will be your new homeroom teacher, Aizen Sousuke." Grasping his hand Moeko quietly returned the greeting, a small smile stretching onto her tanned face. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all…

"Aizen, Moeko will need someone to show her around school. She'll be sharing a room with Hinamori Momo, could you make sure she helps her out?" Nodding Aizen led the new student towards the door. Once inside Moeko was met by curious stares, silently gulping she pictured the worse. As Aizen lead her to the middle of the class she could feel her classmate's eyes following her, analyzing her every move.

"Class, from now on we will have a new student. Her name is Yuurito Moeko, please treat her with kindness and respect." While smiling the brunette male teacher pointed towards an empty seat by a brown-haired girl with her hair tied in a bun. Moeko visibly relaxed as she noticed the kindness emitting from the girl's chocolate brown orbs. Settling down on her assigned seat, Moeko glanced at the girl besides her sending the girl a small grateful smile. The brunette gladly returned the smile, grasping the note that her teacher gave her. Reading over it quickly the girl returned her attention to Moeko, mouthing a 'I'll be your guide today'.

As class began both girls' turned their attention towards their teacher. "Ok class, today we will be discussing the classifications of demons and ghosts" Moeko's heart quickened at the statement. Classification of…ghosts and…demons? This was just some joke they played on the new student, right? Grasping her pencil Moeko played along with the joke. They would stop if she figured out she knew they were only playing, for sure!

Class continued, and the joke didn't stop. Actually the whole class was about classifications of ghosts and demons, something that didn't even exist! What kind of school would waste their precious time to play some joke on the new kid? Or waste their time learning about demons? When would you need that!

After class was done with, Moeko immediately ran towards the brunette who was supposed to show her around. "Hello Yuurito-san, I'm Hinamori Momo, nice to meet you!" The girl, now known as Hinamori, bowed slightly, a smile still present on her face.

"Ah, Hinamori-san, what was up with that joke? You know the one about ghosts and demons? Do you do that to all new students?" Blinking, Hinamori tilted her head slightly. Her chocolate brown eyes glowed with both curiosity and confusion.

"What do you mean? It's what we usually talk about in homeroom, why wouldn't we study about ghosts and demons?" Bewilderment as clearly in her tone, something that confused Moeko even further. Her head was spinning as she took in the information she had just been given. The ghost and demon lesson was…for real? Eyes widening, realization dawned over Moeko's bewildered form. Eyes wide, she finally muttered out "The lesson was for real? But how could that be? All right! You can stop pretending now Hinamori-san! I completely fell for the joke!"

"Joke? Huh? I don't understand you Yuurito-san, if you didn't think that was a real lesson why would you be here at Seireitei Exorcist Academy?" Feeling her thoughts swirl inside her head, Moeko just stared at the brunette, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. Moeko's head swirled even more as she tried to understand what Hinamori was trying to say. This school was for exorcists? Ghosts and demons were real? How could that be possible!

Moeko could feel her legs give out under her body weight, her consciousness slowly but surely seeping away. This couldn't be real, right?

* * *

_So what did you think of it? Also sorry if the summary was so sucky, I'd appreciate it if someone gave me an idea of what to put in the summary. Anyway please review! I hope you liked it! If you didn't please tell me what you didn't like and I'll see what I can do to make my story even better! Thanks! _


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't care if it was only one review I received; it still got me pumped! Thank you Hana Ryuuzaki! Thank you so much for the review! Now, hope you like this chapter!_

Darkness. That was all Moeko could see. She felt this huge headache, though. It felt as if someone was drilling into her head. Slowly her hand went to hold her aching head, even tough that did nothing to cure it, it still comforted Moeko for some reason. As her hands landed softly on her head she heard murmuring. Forcing her eyes open Moeko's blue orbs met a white ceiling.

"Ah, you're awake!" A voice said it appeared to be a woman's voice. Turning carefully towards the voice, as to not worsen her headache, she met the sight of a beautiful, orange haired, woman in a white female suit. Once she saw Moeko was fine and had awakened the woman hugged the girl tightly, forcing her face to rest on her breasts.

Gasping sharply at the sudden movement, Moeko's aching head worsened. Pulling herself out of the woman's embrace Moeko's hands immediately shot up towards her head, grasping it tightly. Closing her eyes she added pressure to her head, hoping that it would alleviate the pain. Moeko felt something grab her hands, loosening the grasp on her head the woman removed her hands from her head gently yet firmly. Opening Moeko's mouth she dropped a pill in it.

"Now, swallow it, it'll ease the pain." The woman said in a gently, soft, and motherly tone. Her voice relaxed Moeko greatly, it reminded her slightly of her mother's sweet voice. Her eyes widened slightly as she recalled the past events before the darkness had taken her over.

"Was it all…A dream?" Hope emitted from that statement, hope that all of that being just her minds works. That her mother actually didn't have to travel and leave her in a boarding school. That all those things about demons and ghosts being real were just some freaky dream…

"I'm sorry Moeko-chan, but it's not a dream. You're still in Seireitei Academy. I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, the school nurse." The nurse said with a apologetic look on her features. Noting the confused look on Moeko's face Rangiku started explaining.

"Well you see, Hun, after fainting while going to 2nd period Hinamori-chan called Ganju, the janitor, to carry you here. After you were carried here, Hinamori-chan stayed by your side until I told her to get to class. While she was here she explained your situation to me, or at least what she knew about it. Do you mind explaining?" The gentle look from Rangiku's face never faded as she sat there patiently waiting for Moeko to fully understand what was going on.

Moeko was shocked, sure she already knew most of these things but she still couldn't believe it! She refused to do so! All her life she had stuck with the theory that myths and fantasy stories were just for fun, not something realistic! After what seemed like hours of thinking Moeko finally was able to speak.

" I knew it. The moment I had that bad feeling I should have just told my mom and left with her…" Grasping Moeko's shoulders gently Rangiku looked at the girl in the eyes. Her eyes, the seemed so motherly…So wise. They reminded her of her mom, who right now was probably in an airplane to some distant country.

"Well if your mother wasn't traveling for work now, I would've suggested she come here and withdraw you from the school…Unfortunately that's not the case. Moeko-chan, I'm sorry to say that you can't leave the school, meaning you have to stay here and attend school here as a student until your mother returns." Moeko could feel her mouth open slightly, once her mom came back?

"But-but! My mom isn't coming back until a year _after_ I graduate from this school!" Moeko's blue orbs widened, that-that meant…

"Hmm, guess if that's the case you'll have to stay here until you graduate!" Rangiku chirped merrily, a small smile lighting her features. Meoko's mouth opened once again, her blue eyes wide. She-she had to think of an excuse, and quick!

"Wait! Don't exorcist use magic and stuff? I can't do any of that! Also how am I supposed to get a good job after I graduate if all I study now is ghosts and demons!" That was the plan, find an excuse that would get her kicked out of the school. Maybe, just maybe, if the teachers saw that she wasn't exorcist material they would let her go! A small smile tugged at her lips, she could kiss this place goodbye! After leaving this school she'd find a normal school by herself and then study hard and get into a good college! Yes, her plan was brilliant!

"Hmm, guess I could talk to Yamamoto-Genryūsai-san, I'm sure he can think of something! Please! We exorcist also study what regular humans study! How else would we keep our existence a secret?" Rangiku's smile lost its brightness as she answered the 2nd question. She felt insulted in a way, even though she knew Moeko knew nothing about them.

"Huh? What about those exorcists you see on TV?" Moeko was persistent, she refused to learn the ways of the exorcists, she just wanted a normal life!

"Eh? You actually believe in those big phonies? We exorcists keep our identity a secret from regular humans; those who you see on TV are fakes. They try to win money by pretending to be exorcists; they got the idea from stories of the past when exorcists and normal humans coexisted." Moeko clenched her fists slightly; did this woman have the answer to everything?

Suddenly the bell ran, as the bell stopped Rangiku looked at Moeko with a big grin on her face. Staring at the nurse confused the younger girl just watched as the older woman tackled her. Gasping in surprise the younger girl felt herself being lifted and carried bride-style out of the room. "Hey, now that school's over let's go make the arrangements with Yamamoto-Genryūsai-san!" Without allowing the girl in her arms to protest the nurse ran through the halls, heading directly into a white hallway with only one door.

Settling Moeko back on the floor, Rangiku grasped the younger girl's hand quickly, not allowing her to escape. Yelping Moeko stared at the hand grasping hers, she was trapped, wasn't she? Trying to release herself from the orange-haired woman's grip Moeko grumbled as her attempts resulted fruitless. As the door opened her hopes were pummeled she was stuck. Now she would have to spend the next four years of her life studying about ghosts, demons, things she never even believed existed!

"Yamamoto-Genryūsai-san! Seems like our new student is normal! Since I'm sure you know of her predicament, you must know what to do already? Is there a way she can attend this school without being able to use magic?" The man behind the door was old; his face severely wrinkled proving that he was indeed very old. His long graybeard tied by some sort of blue ribbon, however not shortening the length of the facial hair enough for it not to touch the ground. The man known as principal Yamamoto-Genryūsai had his hand enveloped over his chin, in a thinking position.

" It is possible, but I'll have to warn the teachers. Also she will have to try to adjust to classes without using magic, and try her best. Either way we cannot kick her out, technically we are the one's in charge of her right now, we'd be in big trouble. We could even be sued! So, Yuurito Moeko, you are to stay here and attend as the original plan with your mother. Now Matsumoto, please take her to the day freshman dorm. Also please do give her the correct uniform." With that said the door closed on its own.

…So that was it? She was a student here until she graduated or until her mother returned and removed her from the school. Feeling an arm around her waist Moeko prepared herself. Rangiku ran through the halls once again, but at least this time Moeko wasn't surprised.

Once she felt herself stop-moving Moeko opened her eyes, she hadn't even realized she'd closed them. Looking around the area Moeko saw a five-story plain white building. From what Moeko had heard from the principal this was probably the 'Day Freshman Dorm' he mentioned.

"I thought it would be better to show you this building slowly." Rangiku said smiling while opening the double doors to the building. While leading Moeko through the building the nurse explained some small details about it, such as where it lead. After thirty minutes or so Rangiku finally stopped in front of a door.

"This is your room, I'm sure you heard Kuukaku say you had a roommate." Nodding Moeko followed the orange-haired lady inside the room, where they met the bunned brunette once more. Smiling slightly the brunette name Hinamori walked up to Moeko, once near enough grasped her hand.

"I'm so happy that you got better! What happened?" While the nurse explained the situation to Moeko's new roommate, the new student searched for her baggage. Locating it under the second bed, which she assumed, was hers, she opened the bag, pulling out a small plastic bag she said.

"Matsumoto-san! No need to give me a uniform, seems like somebody already stuffed a few in here." The uniform was simple a white shirt, along with a white jacket that had dark gray rimming, accompanied by a dark gray mini-skirt. Moeko noticed that on the school jacket there was a pocket with an image of a silver cross on it. Frowning slightly Moeko stuffed her uniform back where it belonged. So, now she was a student here, huh? Somehow that thought scared her a bit. Why? She didn't know.

"So Yuurito-san, you're a normal human?" Nodding at the question Moeko shifted her attention to the brunette girl. "Seems like I'll have to help you study, you have a lot to learn. Don't worry, it's all pretty easy" Throwing a comforting smile at Moeko, Hinamori approached the girl a book in her hands. Meoko stared at the book in her roommate's hands; here came the part she hated the most, studying.

* * *

"I don't get it!" Moeko shouted in frustration, banging her open book on her head. Hinamori looked at the black-haired girl with a smile she was trying hard. Stealing the book from Moeko's hands before she could hit herself again, Hinamori explained once more.

"You see Yuurito-san, all demons are ghosts but not all ghosts are demons. Even though ghosts and demons look practically the same there are a few differences that separate those ghosts who aren't demons from demons. An example of that difference is that a demon emits a dark aura, something experienced exorcists are able to tell in a flash. Knowing what type of demon or ghost it is very important. As it helps us know which technique to use against it to purify it properly. Do you understand now?" Patiently waiting Hinamori continued to smile, remembering when she was learning the basics. She knew how confusing it was at first.

Trying to keep the information she had received from being forgotten Moeko wrote it down on paper, that had always helped her remember things. While re-reading the notes, Moeko found that with passing time it had become easier, maybe learning all this wouldn't be hard. "Hey Hinamori-san, how much more do I have to know?"

"Uh…" Pointing to a pile of books at the corner of the room Hinamori smiled apologetically. Falling to the ground Moeko stared at the pile of books. So, she still had a lot more work to study…

Glancing at the clock the brunette gasped. Eight o'clock. "Sorry Yuurito-san! It's time for me to start making dinner, how about you take a bath and unpack your things while that?" Running towards the small kitchen of their small dorm room, Hinamori placed an apron on herself, tying it quickly.

While Hinamori was preparing dinner the black-haired girl sped towards the bathroom, taking along with her a pair of baggy green pants along with a baggy white shirt. Stripping of her clothes Moeko jumped into the shower, turning the knob and relaxing as the warm liquid spilled onto her skin. After a few minutes she left the shower, sliding on her pajamas. As Moeko opened the door a sweet aroma filled her senses. Drawn by the scent Moeko walked towards the kitchen.

"Ah, you finished Yuurito-san! Dinner's ready!" Happily setting down the plates filled with food Hinamori sat on one of the chairs. Settling herself down on the second chair the table contained, Moeko grabbed her chopsticks. Happily eating the food Moeko often stopped in between bites to compliment the brunette; she was a good cook!

During the meal the two girls chatted about school and how the studies were going. Moeko still had a lot to study much to her dislike. After finishing the meal Moeko insisted on helping Hinamori with the dishes, after all it was the least she could do for all the help she had received.

"Good night Yuurito-san! I'll wake you up at 6 o'clock, okay? So we'll be ready to leave for school at 7!" Nestling herself inside her covers Hinamori turned off the lights. Moeko followed Hinamori's actions. Falling into a dreamless slumber Moeko couldn't help but wonder how school would turn out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the review! I really appreciate it! Same for those who read the story so far! Anyway, I've got a bit of a problem. It seems that during my enthusiasm to write this story I have neglected my school projects… Which are due this week and the next, so I won't be updating as much. I will try to update weekly though! Enjoy!_

* * *

"All right kids! One whole lap around campus!" The speakerphones boomed with the loud command. The dark skinned woman with dark purple hair holding the speakerphones smirked, she seemed awfully happy to see the students follow her orders.

"So right after homeroom we have PE?" Moeko asked curiously, panting slightly as she kept up with Hinamori's jogging. Nodding the brunette increased her pace slightly; she didn't want to get in trouble with the teacher. Homeroom had passed fairly quickly, and what surprised the black-haired girl was she _actually _understood what was being taught this time. Suddenly something whooshed from besides Moeko. Grasping onto Hinamori out of reflex the girl stared at the small trail of dust that was left behind whoever ran that fast.

"W-what was _that?_" The shocked girl asked warily, expecting this affair to have something to do with exorcists. Noticing the girl's expectancy in her blue orbs Hinamori shook her head slightly. "No, unfortunately those were the sophomores Abarai Renj-san and Kurosaki Ichigo-san."

Slightly shocked that the occurance didn't have anything to do with exorcists Moeko stared in awe at the trail of dust left behind. Was it even possible for a human being to do this? "Do they always do this? You don't seem surprised at all by it…" Sighing the brunette nodded. Moeko stopped running her mouth hanging agape, they did this…Every day? Wouldn't their legs like fall apart or something? Any side affect from doing that? Moeko could feel admiration grow inside of her for the two sophomores that was truly amazing!

"Sadly both Kurosaki-san and Abarai-san do this everyday, it's like a contest for them, to see which is faster." Feeling tennis balls hitting their backs both girls turned to meet the dark-skinned couch, her smirk holding a small amount of malice this time. They hadn't realized that they had stopped running, catching up with the class the teacher stopped throwing the balls, apparently satisfied that her instructions were followed without a single word.

"What kind of PE teacher throws tennis balls at their students?" Moeko said while rubbing the area where one of the balls had hit. Rubbing her neck sheepishly Hinamori replied "Well, that's Shihouin-sensei for you."

Finishing the lap around campus silently Moeko used this opportunity to admire the school's tidiness and beauty. The garden's plants were all a lush and vibrant green, signalizing they were healthy and well cared for. The garden had table sets around it, probably used to outdoor studies. Moeko stopped, noting that Hinamori had stopped next to a building. "Huh? What's wrong Hinamori-san?"

"Read." Came the robotic reply from the brunette, it seemed she was hypnotized by the paper. Complying with the request Moeko read over the poster, her blue eyes widening slightly.

"_Five people were murdered today at Tokyo, Japan. The area where it occurred was their own household. According to the police the family of six was murdered by the youngest in the family, who was 14 year old Murota Keito. After murdering his whole family he committed suicide." _

"A ghost…" Hinamori muttered, her eyes still wide with shock. Glancing at her paralyzed friend Moeko read over the article once again. "How do you know it's a ghost?" The black-haired girl blurted out.

"Read carefully Yuurito-san. It says here that when Murota-san shot himself there was more than one shot, both to the heart. If the bullet hit the heart how did Murota-san survive for enough seconds to shoot the next bullet? The only way the boy could have survived was if the ghost shot him once more before leaving the body, just to make sure that the boy didn't survive to tell." Gulping Moeko consumed the information given. So ghosts were that dangerous?

"There's one thing that bothers me… Usually ghosts don't attack humans unless they have a very important reason to. They're afraid that we might purify them." Feeling another object suddenly smack them in the head, both girls began running once again, not even glancing behind them to check whom it was, they already knew.

* * *

Moeko moved uncomfortably on her chair. She could feel herself hate this class already. Why? Because, Hinamori was so good in this class she was sent to the advance one! The black-haired girl mentally cried at her loss, she felt lonely, and didn't exactly feel comfortable with the stares she was receiving from the other students. Trying to hide her face from everyone Moeko slid her arms so they were lying on the table, flopping her heads on her arms. Even though hiding like this was pathetic, Moeko couldn't help it. She hated being the new kid, people always stared at you as if you had another head, very rarely did their eyes hold any kindness.

Trying to ignore the students' eyes that never left her form Moeko tried to concentrate on the messy blonde haired teacher in front of the class. His white and green striped suit along with his striped hat scared Moeko a little.

"Alright kids! Today we'll be studying the heritage of the exorcists, or some part of it. As you all know the powers of an exorcist is inherited by family members. However there are those families in which the exorcist's powers skip generations, it can be from one generation skipped to thousands, nobody knows exactly why that happens though." Writing carefully what the teacher said, Moeko listened carefully. Even for those who weren't exorcists this was awfully interesting.

"Now, can any of you explain how this is related to science?" Moeko couldn't help but roll her eyes at the question. Was this class that-that basic? Now she was beginning to understand why Hinamori wasn't in this class.

Moeko watched as the pink-haired girl that had answered the question received a small candy from the teacher. So maybe that was the reason why there were so many students in this class? Looking around surprised Moeko noticed all eyes had left her and were now planted on the blonde teacher. Mentally the black-haired girl thanked Urahara-sensei, even though he wasn't aware of it he had saved Moeko from a terrible experience.

* * *

Soon the bell rang once again. The black-haired girl found it easy to concentrate on class once the stares disappeared. Eventually she had come to actually enjoy the class, it was quite interesting and the teacher was cheerful. Looking over her schedule, Hinamori had said the only classes they didn't have together were History and Exorcism. Moeko sighed, how well could she be in exorcism class? Walking over to where she supposedly had exorcism class the black-haired girl couldn't help but feel a tight knot tie itself on her intestines. She knew she would make a fool of herself, it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Sighing once more she flopped onto the chair, pulling out the necessary notebook. Moeko could feel eyes fall on her form as soon as they entered the classroom. Trying desperately to ignore them Moeko scribbled on the corner of the paper, a pathetic attempt to distract her but an attempt none-the-less.

Silently thanking the teacher as he came in Moeko glanced at the teacher. The teacher was a tall, dark skinned man. A hat with fur on the rimming lay atop his head, along with a long coat fur also covering the rimming. The man wore round sunglasses, even though it was indoors, and his dark black hair was worn in various small braids. Staring doubtfully the black-haired girl couldn't help but wonder if he really was a student.

"Alright my students! Today we will work on activating our spiritus at will, we'll also take a timer with us to see who's faster!" A 'thud' was heard on the classroom, all heads turned towards the source.

Moeko couldn't help but tell herself 'I told you so' as she heard what her teacher was saying. She guessed it was time to make her hypothesis true, make a fool of herself. Raising her hand slowly she waited for her name to be called on.

"Ah! The new student, Yuurito Moeko, right? Please feel free to ask any questions." Nodding her head slightly Moeko slowly muttered her question, as soon as the words were out of her mouth she could feel all heads turn towards her once again.

She could hear the whispers such as 'She doesn't know what a spiritus is?' and 'What a dumb girl!' Biting her lip, Moeko let her eyes trail downwards. Even though she shouldn't feel ashamed of not being aware what spiritus was it still embarrassed her.

Her head shot up as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulders. The teacher stood at her level, smiling. "Class, please head outside the building without me. I'll trust you all will behave." As the students left the teacher turned towards the blushing girl.

"Now, now. No need to be embarrassed. You have just learned of our existence yesterday I was expecting that. However, I didn't expect you to raise your hand, I was going to explain everything to you as we walked." Moeko just wanted to slap herself right now. So…She had made a fool of herself for nothing! She didn't blame everything on the teacher though, after all usually the teacher did talk to a new student if they came in the middle of the year. Again, the necessity of slapping herself arouse, why didn't she think of that before?

"Let me explain, spiritus are the exorcists' weapons. Usually they are a precious possession of the exorcist in which they have unconsciously packed spirit energy in it. Eventually the weapon 'awakens' the weapon differs depending on the user. Do you understand now?" Moeko nodded, following the older man as he walked out of the classroom. "AH!" The man suddenly stopped, causing the tanned girl following him to bump into him. "I can't believe I forgot! By the way Yuurit-san, I'm your new exorcism teacher, Kanonji-sensei!" Moeko could feel her eye twitch slightly; she swore she saw stars behind the man as he had presented himself. Feeling the man grasp onto her wrist she prepared herself; she was somehow getting used to being dragged around by the adults.

"We don't want to be late for class, what kind of example would I be to my talented students!" Moeko stared at his teacher, apparently he wasn't aware that he was teaching the basic of the basic and that the really talented students were in advanced classes, that was the reason she was in his class. Deciding not to break her teacher's fantasy she just allowed herself to be dragged towards the area where her classmates awaited.

"Alright class! Let's begin." Suddenly as her teacher spoke another question popped in Moeko's mind. How was she supposed to activate her spiritus if she didn't even have magic to begin with? Running towards the teacher she tried to gain his attention. However, he was to occupied handing each student a timer while dancing towards the next. Guessing from how the students didn't seem surprised by the teacher's actions Moeko quickly discarded the idea of getting his attention, he probably acted like this everyday. Another thing she had noticed is there was no way she could complete such assignment without magic.

* * *

Finally, the bell ran Moeko quickly walked towards her next and final class. She thanked all goodness she would be able to talk to Hinamori once again; she had had enough of her new teacher Kanonji, he was…Weird. That was the only way to explain him.

Entering the classroom Moeko let a deep sigh of relief; the day was almost over. Once she got home she would be able to relax and have a nice, long nap. She could just picture it now, her warm comfy bud waiting for her, waiting for her to rest peacefully over it. Something grabbed onto her wrist and quickly pulled her into a seat, surprised Moeko turned to face the individual who had pulled her to her seat. Once she saw the small smile, which belonged to her roommate Moeko's lips twitched into a small smile.

As soon as she had spotted Hinamori, Moeko heard the door slam open. The black-haired girl's eyes trailed towards the person who had entered the classroom. He was a rounded individual with almond shaped lips, a bag of cookies stuffed under his big arm. The man's black hair was gelled into a small Mohawk. Sitting on the teacher's desk the man glared at his students fiercely.

"I've heard we have a new student, well whoever it is I'm Omaeda-sensei." Stuffing a handful of cookies into his mouth the rounded teacher began writing on the board. Glancing over her roommate Moeko noticed the brunette was shaking her head slightly.

"What's wrong, Hinamori-san?" Glancing over towards the newcomer Hinamori pointed towards the teacher. "Seems like he's in one of those days. Every time he fights with his senior student Soifon he grabs a pack of chips and doesn't want to be disturbed, so we end up having no classes, we can't talk though." After finishing her whispered explanation Hinamori sank back into her seat.

The last class was, well, nothing. They did nothing. The students all grabbed books or started passing notes with their neighbors. Moeko had taken this chance to review over what she had learned on her first day. Sighing once again Moeko read over her notes, she still had a lot to learn. As the bell ran once again she put away her notebooks along with her books. Finally! Time to take a nice little nap…

Running towards the dorm Moeko couldn't wait, her mind had a lot to take in, and she wanted to take a looong nap. Just as she was about to jump onto her bed something grabbed her uniform's back, dragging her towards the rooms study.

"No, please. Hinamori-san!" Moeko pleaded, all she wanted was a nap, was that too much to ask for? As Hinamori dumped the books in front of her, the black-haired girl silently cried, this was going to take a while to get used to.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_I haven't updated in more than a week! Sorry for the wait! I've been finishing my projects! Hopefully all of you will enjoy this chapter!_

"Huh? What do you mean Aizen-sensei?" Came the question from the lips of the black haired girl. Her eyes emitted utter confusion, something that most people expected from her.

"It is almost like what you would call a big brother/ big sister program, only slightly different. You see, Yuurito-san, this big brother program will be between the freshman and sophomores, they will work together on small exorcism cases. Of course, you will not be left alone; a teacher will accompany you." Once her teacher finished the explanation Moeko sighed. She better be assigned to one of the best sophomores; she knew that she wouldn't be able to help anyway. 

Noting her friend's exasperate sigh Hinamori turned. She knew that it was definitely hard for her, she was a human stuck in a school for exorcists, and as a student in such school it was necessary for her to participate. Nudging her roommate slightly Hinamori smiled consolingly towards her companion. As she settled back in her seat properly the brunette listened carefully to the names called. 

Boredly, Moeko listened to every name being called out followed by their assigned sophomore. She knew; she just knew that she would mess up during the small cases. Scribbling on her sheet's corner Moeko kept herself occupied while listening to the teacher. At the call of her name her ears perked up, glancing at the teacher Moeko awaited the sophomore's name to slip from the brunette's lips. 

"Yuurito Moeko, you will be assigned Inoue Orihime." As the teacher continued the black haired girl memorized the name, writing it down on her notebook as to be sure she wouldn't forget. Patiently, Moeko waited for the long list to be finished. Crossing her fingers she hoped she got one of the best, she didn't want Inoue to injure herself. 

As Aizen pointed towards an orange haired girl Moeko quickly said her farewell to her roommate and slowly walked towards the sophomore. The girl was a small (Slightly taller than Moeko) pale orange haired girl. The sophomore's eyes were a medium shade of gray, which emitted gentleness. As the younger girl arrived in front of her senior she bowed slightly. Smiling gently the orange haired sophomore held out her hand.

"I'm Inoue Orihime, you must be Yuurito Moeko." Accepting the offered hand Moeko shook it gently; this sophomore seemed so gentle, so…Breakable. 

"Yuurito-chan, I am well aware of your situation. I'm looking forwards to working with you, I'm sure this will all be a ton of fun!" Her tone had changed from formal to enthusiastic in such a short time Moeko was surprised! Smiling slightly, the younger female nodded; she was glad she had been assigned such a kind partner! Seemed like luck was on her side today.

"Well today we are just to learn about each other. According to my homeroom teacher, Ukitake-sensei, we should be assigned our case tomorrow." For the rest of the day Orihime and Moeko kept chatting happily, making jokes now and then, and learning more about each other. Moeko had learned that the sophomore's spiritus was in the form of the blue snowflake pins she wore on her silky orange hair. 

"So, Yuurito-chan, I heard you were assigned to Orihime-senpai. She's an excellent student and very powerful exorcist! " Hinamori chirped happily, glad that her roommate was assigned such a great sophomore. 

"Yeah, she seems nice. Who did you get Hinamori-san?" Moeko asked curiously, even if she wouldn't know whom her fellow classmate had been assigned to she would at least know the name. 

"I got Abarai-senpai." The brunette replied smiling. At the memory of _who_ Abarai was Moeko's mouth opened slightly, disbelief tainting her blue orbs. "A-abarai?" The black haired girl repeated, apparently unable to believe it.

"Yes, he's not that bad though, calm down. He's only a little bit competitive, that's it, especially when it comes to Kurosaki-senpai." Hinamori giggled slightly at the memory of everything the two had done to outdo one another. 

"KUROSAKI!" Came a loud shout from outside the door to Moeko's and Hinamori's room. Soon after the shout came loud thumps and the screeching of glass breaking. Alarmed by the ruckus, both girls ran outside. Hinamori made sure to hold her charm bracelet close, a small frown gluing itself on her face. 

As they walked out of the door the temperature dropped, immediately both girls' hands enveloped themselves around their owners. Taking their attention away from the lowered temperature the girls gazed at their surroundings, noting that a few windows were broken. Running towards the front door of the dorm the peered over a few windows as they walked. 

There was a small puddle of blood on the ground, along with a few shards of ice. A short boy stood up, a gigantic ice dragon stood behind him. The boy had spiky white hair and mesmerizing cyan eyes, he was wearing the school's boys uniform, which was a pair of dark gray pants along with a plain white button up shirt. The boy's school jacket was on the floor, buried in dirt. 

The boy was glaring at a teen in front of him, his cyan eyes disguising themselves as ice. The teen the shorter boy was glaring at had orange spiky hair, the only difference in both males' hairstyle was the younger boy had a stand of his hair over his eye, and his hair seemed of longer length than the teen's. The orange haired teen also had the academy's uniform, his jacket still hanging on his shoulders. 

The brunette beside Moeko gasped, preparing herself she sprang forwards running in-between the two boys. Fearing for her roommate and friend's life Moeko followed, screaming for her to come back. Scared beyond belief Moeko's legs suddenly stood paralyzed, realizing what their master was doing. 

The individuals who were fighting took no notice of both females, they were too concentrated on glaring at each other. The white haired boy's glare hardened, once he did so the glacial dragon sprang, preparing to attack the other male. As she watched the moving dragon-shaped glacier move towards her, the black haired girl's eyes widened. Moeko's frightened eyes trailed down at her feet, silently pleading them to stop this sickening joke. Frantic eyes stared at the dragon as it stepped closer, the blue orbs had been completely engulfed by fear and shear horror. Was this it?

Awaiting her death the girl closed her eyes, praying that she had fallen asleep and this was all a horrifying nightmare. She wasn't really going to die, right? She was only fifteen for crying out loud! 

What seemed like days passed, nothing. Wait, what? Were her prayers actually answered? It was all truly a dream! Opening her eyes eagerly Moeko couldn't wait to just view her dorms plain white ceiling. Instead what she saw was not what she had expected, or at least hoped. What Moeko had opened her eyes to were concerned filled brown eyes. Surprised by the closeness of the orbs the girl jerked back, slipping from her rescuer's grip. 

As Moeko landed on the ground, she was suddenly aware of the cuts that adorned her body. Her eyes shot towards her tall rescuer, it had been that orange teen that was fighting. 

"That was very irresponsible of you, Kurosaki," Said a cold icy voice from behind the two teens. Suddenly it something clicked inside Moeko's head, Kurosaki that was the Kuosaki Ichigo that she saw during PE! Admiration and much appreciation soon hazed blue orbs. He had saved her life after all. 

"I understand President Kuchiki, I didn't expect her to get in the way though, Toushirou and I were only training." Ichigo said to the dark haired teen, the man's form seemed to gleam with superiority. "I'll take her to Rangiku right away, nothing to worry about." Feeling her weight suddenly disappear Moeko stared at the teen carrying her.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and you are?" 

"Yuurito Moeko, Kurosaki-senpai." Moeko answered politely, although softly. The girl saw a faint glimmer of recognition flicker in the chocolate brown eyes, so he had heard of her too. Realizing suddenly what had happened Moeko jerked upwards, startling the orange haired sophomore, his grip didn't falter though. 

"What happened to Hinamori-san?" Moeko said quickly worry glazing her eyes. 

"She's fine, Yuurito. She's in the advanced class for magic, she was able to shield herself." Ichigo said calmly, his sentence cut by some pants for air. The freshman visibly relaxed, relieved to discover her friend was save and unharmed. 

"Oi! Rangiku-san, you have a patient!" Ichigo shouted as he skillfully opened the door with his feet. As soon as he set the younger girl on the bed the orange haired nurse came running, obviously recognizing the girl whom had fainted on her first day of school. 

"Moeko-chan!" The nurse shouted as she enveloped the girl in a hug. "What happened?" The mood suddenly changed as the nurse stared at the sophomore, awaiting an explanation. 

"Well you see, Rangiku-san, Toushirou and I were training and well…You know the rest." Ichigo quickly finished as the orange haired woman shook her head in disappointment. She wasn't surprised that they had had one of those huge sparing practices that most people arrived to watch, but to fight coincidentally on the same exact place, as where the Moeko was, was just a disappointment. 

"We didn't go over there on purpose, we were too concentrated on the training." Ichigo murmured into the nurse's ears, clarifying both his and Toushirou's innocence. Rangiku just nodded, she understood how much the two concentrated on a fight; she had seen it with her own eyes.

"Now Ichigo-kun! Please leave the room, thank you for bringing Moeko-chan!" The nurse said, pushing the sophomore out the door quickly. Turning towards the smaller female Rangiku started cleaning the wounds, much to Moeko's displeasure. 

"Moeko-chan, why did you get in the middle of the fight? You know it's dangerous." The nurse began as she continued to clean the smaller female's wounds, her tone of voice sounded as if she were a scolding mother. 

"Hinamori-san was going to wound herself when she ran in-between the two, I was only trying to help." Moeko muttered softly, understanding that whether she attempted to help or not the outcome would have been the same; Hinamori would be unharmed. 

The rest of the time Rangiku was tending to the young girl's wounds everything was quiet. Both were too busy with their own thoughts. Moeko was wondering why Hinamori would run right into a fight, one that from what Ichigo and Rangiku had said, was a spar, one that happened very often. The nurse's thoughts were bouncing from subject to subject, still concentrating on the wounds she was treating.

"All done now, you can return to your dorm." Rangiku said, her mind still not completely concentrating on what she was saying. Nodding Moeko exited the office, her mind also hazed by thoughts. 

Was she really that useless? Did she really just cause problems for everybody? Was she really such a hindrance? Those questions flooded Moeko's mind. Everybody so far has been kind, she appreciated that, but in the end she usually ended up getting in the way. Hinamori had taken plenty of her spare time to help her study, even if they talked about the same thing for hours she still kept her patience! While trying to save Hinamori, who now she realized didn't need it, she ended up injuring herself. Not only had that injury caused trouble for the two teens whom were sparring, she had caused the training to stop. 

Hugging herself Moeko pondered on what she could do to improve herself. Maybe she could work on karate to improve her physical fitness, then she wouldn't be as much of a hindrance. 

Opening the door to her dorm room the tanned girl found Hinamori sitting on the table; studying. This only made her feel guiltier of taking away Hinamori's time. She had helped her patiently even though she has her own things to study. As Moeko entered the room she plastered a smile on her face, she didn't want to bring the brunette's mood down. 

As soon as the brunette had noticed the return of her friend she stood up, checking for any injuries. Hugging the shorter girl tightly the bunned girl apologized over and over. 

"I'm so sorry, Yuurito-san! I didn't think you'd come after me, I was just going to stop both of the boys so they wouldn't cause anymore damage!" Hinamori said quickly, bowing lowly while her chocolate brown eyes were overflowing with worry and guilt.

Grasping onto the taller girl's shoulder Moeko smiled softly, forgiving the brunette. "Hinamori-chan, don't worry about it, it was my fault anyway. Can I ask you one question though?" As the shorter girl noticed the brunette nod she continued "Do you know anybody that could teach me any martial arts?"

Slowly Hinamori nodded "There are quite a few, the best at martial arts are Soifon-senpai and Shihouin-sensei though. Why do you ask?" 

"I was planning on learning a little bit of martial arts after we came back from the practice exorcist cases, I thought it would be more helpful." Hinamori clapped her hands happily, she was happy that Moeko had finally accepted that she was going to stay here for a while and that she was actually working on improving herself. Grasping onto the other's hand the brunette dragged Moeko to the dorm room's study, it would be best if they studied before sleeping, after all the practice cases were tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

"Is there anything wrong, Yuurito-san

"Is there anything wrong, Yuurito-san?" Orihime's soft voice popped through Moeko's thoughts, returning her mind from the clouds.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Nothing's wrong, I was just spacing out." Moeko replied; her mind still slightly hazed with her previous thoughts. You could say she was nervous. It was her first case and she knew of no way to exorcise any demon or ghost, no matter how weak they were. Moeko had this feeling of guilt pulling at her, guilt that she was leaving all the work to Orihime.

She felt bad felt useless. Really, to her it seemed as though Orihime would do all the work and all she would do is tremble in the sidelines. After all, what could she do, that would be of any use in exorcism? Nothing. She was just a girl that was meant to be staring in the sidelines, fearing for her life while she wasn't even fighting!

Sighing, Moeko massaged her temples. Even though she knew she was being harsh she couldn't help it. She had always been more of a negative thinker than positive. Ever since she was young, Moeko had hated raising her hopes only for them to be shattered later.

The black haired girl's eyes trailed towards the teen beside her. At the moment both she and Orihime were flying all the way to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. They were assigned a case practically on the other side of the globe! How the school managed to pay for the tickets, she didn't know.

"Inoue-senpai, what are the details of the case again?" The younger of the two high school girls asked, her eyes focusing on the elder teen intently.

"Well, it appears there is a spirit possessing the bodies of children in Rio, mainly on the poor neighborhoods called 'favelas'." Orihime read off the manila envelope once more. Once done reviewing all the details again, the sophomore's eyes wandered towards the teacher who was to accompany both of them.

The teacher was a dark skinned man, his even darker brown hair braided into miniature braids. He wore a pair of all white glasses; those glasses that most people thought only existed in movies. His black tux was neatly worn, seemingly flawless.

"Uh, Tousen-sensei, aren't we supposed to wear regular clothes as to not seem like business-men?" Orihime asked, staring at the dark skinned teacher curiously.

"These are my casual clothes" Began Tousen, voice monotone and void of any emotions "Is there a problem, Inoue-san?"

Shifting nervously at their teacher's answer Orihime dismissed his question, replying that she was just curious. She had never been fond of Tousen-sensei. He would always dismiss his students' questions or answer questions with more questions. When students complained that he was being unfair he would give a lecture about justice for the rest of the class. Nether less, he was not popular among the school population.

Moeko, oblivious to her elders who were sitting a few inches away from her, was floating in her thoughts. She couldn't help but denigrate herself mentally. Each unspoken comment piercing through her deeper than the last one.

Sensing the freshman's masochistic aura, Orihime's eyes trailed towards the black haired girl. Noting how her eyes darkened every second the sophomore set a gentle pale hand on the other's shoulder, her gray eyes tainted with worry.

"Yuurito-san no need to hurt yourself. If it's about feeling useless for not being an exorcist, please do not feel that way." The older student said gently, her consoling words breaking Moeko's trail of thought. Turning to face the orange haired sophomore the freshman's eyes soften. Somehow, even though the older girl had only known her for one day, she had managed to uncover her greatest insecurity.

Smiling softly Moeko placed her hand on the elder's shoulder, assuring the sophomore she would try to exit the abyss of negative thoughts. Just as Moeko pulled a book from her handbag the speakers went on, announcing their arrival at the airport in Rio de Janeiro.

"Finally," Moeko began while stretching in her seat "I could never sleep well on airplanes." Orihime nodded to the spoken opinion, her eyes silently agreeing that the seats of the airplane were uncomfortable.

As they grabbed they're baggage Tousen wrote some notes on a notebook, most likely evaluating the exorcists-in-training. As they walked towards the taxis located outside the airport's exit Orihime proved to be a fluent speaker of Portuguese.

"I didn't know you also spoke other languages, Orihime-senpai!" Moeko stated surprise coating each word that slipped through her tanned lips. Orihime smiled at the comment, somehow happy about the freshman's surprise.

While on the taxi towards the center of the city, the assigned teacher continued to scribble words on the notebook in his hands. While their teacher was busy both high school students admired the people that walked on the busy streets.

The streets were crowded with people, all of different ethnic groups. Students walked about with their backpacks strapped onto their backs. Some paupers even entertained the people inside cars with various types of juggles and tricks; sometimes even a few of them cleaned the windows of cars.

Awed by the unique city Moeko didn't realize the taxi stop. Grasping onto the student's arm Tousen dragged the girl over to the hotel, his free hand still holding onto the notebook.

Exiting the forest of thoughts inside her mind Moeko began walking by herself, releasing her teacher's hand from her arm. Walking towards Orihime, the black haired freshman tried to not admire the hotel. She definitely needed to get out more, she concluded silently in her head.

Once both girls entered the hotel's room the younger finally asked the question that kept lingering inside both her mouth and mind. "When are we going to the favelas?"

"Well, the ghost attacks at night and it's currently only mid-day. Since we're both tired we should sleep until dusk, then we'll head there for sure." The orange haired sophomore answered, busy with the task of unpacking.

At the mention of sleep Moeko suddenly felt the weight her eyelids were sustaining up. Walking towards the bathroom, the black haired girl made sure to grab an overgrown gray shirt from her baggage. Before entering the bathroom Moeko locked the door connecting her's and Orihime's room to Tousen's.

"Yuurito-san, wake up. It's time we head for the favelas." Orihime said with a commanding tone as she shook the small lump on the white-sheeted bed. Raising her head from underneath the covers Moeko rubbed her sleep glazed blue eyes.

Walking clumsily towards the big brown bag on the floor the drowsy girl pulled out a simple small jean short with a plain white shirt; it was unsurprisingly hot outside the hotel, even though it was dusk already.

As both girls walked out of their bedroom they met the sight of their dark skinned teacher. He was wearing yet another tux, this one being a midnight blue one and somehow simpler than the other.

Again, while the three exorcists were in the car the eldest of them all only wrote on the notebook, not even allowing one second to glance at the scenery that was Rio de Janeiro. Both girls were staring out the window, spotting a few parents ushering their children inside the house. So they're already taking precautions even though they don't know what's happening to the children, Moeko thought as she stared as a particular little boy refused to return to the house.

"Seems like they're already shielding the children, or at least trying." Mused Orihime quietly as her eyes also landed on the same little boy. The boy was now being pulled by the ear by a very furiously irritated mother, her worry and fear probably reaching its peak.

"It's rather sad, isn't it?" Tousen mused as his eyes finally abandoned the notebook. Both girls nodded, their eyes never leaving the small boy as he desperately begged his mom to stay and play soccer.

"We need to help these people" Orihime murmured, her tone scented with determination. She felt bad for these people, they lived in non-painted, brick, one room housed and they still had a ghost haunting them? She just couldn't help but feel it was her responsibility to help these people. In reality, these sorts of things would and really are her responsibility. These sorts of things were things exorcists encountered and fought for many times. It was their duty to protect the regular humans from the supernatural.

* * *

_This one took forever! I'm sorry! And the information about Rio de Janeiro was taken from pure experience, since I live in Brazil I couldn't help but include one of my fave cities there! Also Giovanna and I really do know each other, and I'm glad you like the story Gigi! Anyway please review, and thank you for taking your valuable time in reading this!_


	6. Chapter 6

Moeko stared in horror at the sight before her. It had not been long since Orihime, Tousen, and her had exited the taxi; in fact five minutes probably hadn't even ticked away yet. A few seconds after entering the city of one-roomed, unpainted, brick houses, the kids and even adults began to walk as if zombies. Their eyes held no emotion not even coldness or hostility, nothing. Their eyes were empty, hollow, just one big abyss of nothing.

To add to the list of horrors, according to Orihime, there appeared to be more than one ghost. More than _one_. The sentence kept repeating itself over and over, how many were there? What was it after in the first place? Was it just a bored spirit that felt like torturing the mortals for fun? Or was this spirit here for some sort of revenge? That nobody knew only the spirit.

Orihime activated her spiritus, five butterfly-like figures glowing with light slashed at the humans. Nothing, however, happened to them. Bewildered by how Orihime's spiritus seemed to have no affect on the humans, Moeko stared at the butterfly-like stars with more intensity.

Her concentration broke as she felt daggers being thrown at her back, as her head turned to discover the individual who was staring at her she met scornful eyes. Or glasses to be correct, but you could still feel the scolding glare that was being sent behind the glasses.

She knew the teachers wouldn't approve of her tagging along with anybody without doing anything, she just knew it. No matter how many times the principal reassured her that teachers wouldn't lower her grade or anything for not fighting Moeko knew, she knew they would feel some sort of resentment towards her for slacking off. Insecurity scratched at the freshman's insides was every teacher assigned to her going to resent her like that? To mentally scold her for being human? The black haired girl gulped quietly, her imagination picturing the worst.

Suddenly, a knife cut through her thoughts, missing her head by a few centimeters. Moeko's eyes shot towards the perpetrator, nothing but a mere child. That's when she noticed, the eyes, they held…Anger? How come this kid's eyes had emotions but the rest's were as blank as a piece of paper?

The black haired girl broke into a run as the small child began swinging at her again. All she could do was run…Run and wait for Orihime or Tousen to save her. That irked Moeko, it annoyed her. Her thoughts were once again interrupted by something. This time a dog…Wait! A dog?

Trying to outrun the dog was hard, especially when a person's fitness wasn't good. You wouldn't believe how much Moeko wished she had taken seriously her PE classes, she'd probably need it a lot in the near future. And right now, too! The freshman attempted to fasten her pace, only to almost trip on a pile of broken bricks. Her eyes dared her to look back, to see how close the dog was from biting her leg, along with the knife equipped child.

Finally not resisting the blue orbs flew to take a good look at Moeko's rear. The sight wasn't pretty. Not only did she have a crazed dog along with a knife holding kid she had some adults on her trail now! Moeko could feel her heart burn with exhaustion, along with her whole body. She was dead tired, yet her legs kept running. Fear fueling her body to continue onwards.

She gulped as she could hear the paupers and animals behind her catch up. She begged, prayed, everything you could imagine that this wasn't the end. She didn't want to die yet, not yet. Luck didn't seem to be on Moeko's side today, as she was distracted with her prayers to continue living she didn't notice a pile of stones. Her already aching muscles cried in pain when her body collided into the sharp and hard stones. While she lay on the ground, cursing her luck, Moeko's pursuers continued to advance. Intent to kill filling the mostly empty abyss that was their eyes.

Eyes wide, Moeko lay paralyzed with fear. This was the second time she was in a death-threatening situation…On the same week. This was a never going to end, was it? If she escaped she would only face more scenarios similar to this one, some even harder and tougher. What if she died here, though? How would her mother react to that? How would she react by knowing that her daughter was murdered by spirit-controlled paupers in Brazil? The questions taunted Moeko's thoughts, her body generating yet another layer of paralyzing fear.

Just as the pursuers were only a few centimeters away a light struck them, paralyzing Moeko once more, this time of shock. From the child that first attacked her some sort of gray smoke left his mouth, trying to escape. The light struck once again, this time slicing through the smoke.

The people froze; they're positions ready to strike, before suddenly dropping to the floor, unconscious. Still shocked by the sudden light Moeko lay paralyzed, unmoving. Hearing footsteps only inches away from her still body, Moeko's already shocked body tensed even further, if that was possible. A gentle, pale looking hand touched her cheek softly, surprising the black haired freshman, even more.

"Are you ok, Yuurito-chan?" The soft voice of Orihime reached the younger girl's ears. Forcing her body to relax, Moeko attempted to stand up. Only to be pushed back down by the orange haired sophomore. "Calm down, I'm taking you back to the hotel. I'm done with the spirits here, but I'm afraid there are more." A hint of worry tinted the words on the last sentence. More, huh? This wasn't going to end soon…

Moeko felt strong arms lift her body. What surprised her was the fact that the arms currently holding her were actually quite muscular…Could it be that under Orihime's soft and gentle looking figure there were brick hard muscles? Nearly gagging at the mental picture that unfolded along with the disturbing thought Moeko's blue orbs trailed towards the arm, meeting dark skinned arms. Sighing of relief and almost slapping herself for such a idiotic thought, the freshman allowed the teacher carry her injured body to the hotel.

* * *

"Hey, Inoue-senpai, how do you know there are more spirits here? How can you tell?" Asked a recently bathed and bandaged Moeko, a towel still gracing the top of her head.

"I think there's more spirits because this attack seemed relatively small compared to the others I read about recently." Orihime began, her statement causing the freshmen's mouth to open, the other attacks were stronger than that? "I want to confirm my theory, so we'll both stay here two more days. If nothing happens by then, we'll leave and file this case as over."

Nodding to her elder's decision Moeko removed the soaked towel from her head. As she moved her legs again to take the towel to the bathroom, a sudden pain struck at the various scratches located there. Causing the freshman's hands to quickly grasp the area of pain, as if that would somehow relieve all the pain.

A gentle and soft arm grasped her shoulder. Pushing Moeko's limp body upwards the sophomore allowed the younger girl to lean against herself. Leading the other's small and bruised body towards the bed Orihime analyzed the younger girl's wounds, checking to see if any scratches or small wounds began bleeding again. Relieved to find no bleeding the orange haired girl settled Moeko back in her bed.

"Try not to move so much, you might hurt yourself again." Orihime said, her tone gentle yet still somehow strict. Silence spread after the sophomore's statement, both girls were left to their own minds.

Moeko felt…Felt frustrated. All se had done was run, and yet she still managed to injure herself! Not only that, she was being a complete hindrance to Orihime. Blue orbs scanned the bandages covering her small frame, she truly felt guilty. Again, Moeko mentally abused herself, reminding herslelf of how useless she was.

"Hey Yuurito-chan," The soft whisper broke Moeko's trail of thoughts, as her eyes met the elder orange haired girl, she listened carefully "Are you sure you want to go back there tomorrow? You might hurt yourself again…"

Shock pumped through the injured girl's veins, was she really that useless? That useless that Orihime would actually _ask_ to see if she was willing to accompany her? Abruptly Moeko stood up, causing her to fall down back on the bed, gripping her throbbing legs.

"O-of course!" She began, gritting her teeth at the pain thanks to the quick movement. "I came all the way here to help, so that's what I'll do" Determination dripped from every word. She needed to help in some way, even if that meant only following Orihime around. Even just that would help her soothe her mind, even if only a little.

"Ok" Orihime said awkwardly, surprised by the younger's sudden outburst. Walking towards the black haired girl, the sophomore gently hit her in the head. "I told you to quit moving so much, you'll hurt yourself again."

Grinning gratefully at Orihime for breaking the serious atmosphere, Moeko settled herself under the covers, finally realizing how exhausted she was. Following her partner's suit Orihime also dumped herself underneath her covers. With a silent 'Goodnight' both girls finally gave in to the slumber that was biting at their eyes earlier.

* * *

_Chapter 6 is done! Thank you Hana Ryuuzaki for Reviewing! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Please review!_

* * *


End file.
